Evangelion Unit-00 (Rebuild)
is an Evangelion unit appearing in Rebuild of Evangelion. Piloted by Rei Ayanami, it is the first functional Evangelion unit ever created. Profile is the prototype, the first successful Evangelion. Eva-00's armor is primarily golden yellow with grey and white details all over its body. The head design is quite boxy and singular. It has a single red sensor with no visible eyes whatsoever. It also has a transparent green, sensor-like dome (whether or not it's an actual sensor is not revealed) along with another screw head-like, yellow one on the top of its head. The rest of its body armor is just a simple, standard Evangelion armor without any shoulder pylons. Its chest armor includes a V-shaped piece along with two rounded pieces that moves along with the Eva. Interestingly, both of the aspects of this chest armor are seen in the ones used on the Eva-01 (movable side pieces) and the Production Models (V-shaped piece). Unit-00 undergoes a massive upgrade after the battle against the Sixth Angel in which it was heavily damaged. It has also been made more suitable for combat against the Angels. The upgraded Unit-00, designated as , bears the exact same armor as the Production Model Evangelions, including a simpler V-shaped chest plate and shoulder pylons. Features Besides the compatibility with standard Evangelion armament, save for the Progressive Knife and the shield, the Eva-00 doesn't have any special features whatsoever. The upgraded Eva-00', because of the nature of its armor, can presumably use two Progressive Knives, as well as store them in its shoulder pylons, just like the Production Models Eva-02 and Eva-03. However, the progressive knives are never deployed. History ''Evangelion: 1.0 You Are (Not) Alone Eva-00 is only seen in actual battle during the fight against the Sixth Angel, where it is deployed to support and shield the Eva-01 while the latter lock-on its target. It is critically damaged during the course of the combat. Aside from this, the story of the unit and its pilot, Rei Ayanami, is shown during the movie. During the first activation of the Unit-00, the Eva went berserk. The Entry Plug had to be ejected with Rei ending hurt. Evangelion: 2.0 You Can (Not) Advance Eva-00 is upgraded as the Eva-00' after the battle against the Sixth Angel. It is deployed against the Eighth Angel, alongside the Eva-01 and Eva-02. Seeing that the core of the Angel moves constantly, Rei (in the Eva-00') grasps it, allowing Asuka (in her Eva-02) to destroy it. It is heavily damaged by the heat of the core. The unit is put into standby after this fight to be repaired. The critically-damaged Eva-00' ends up being absorbed by the Tenth Angel as its configuration, when Rei attempts a kamikaze attack with a N² missile. Evangelion: 3.0 You Can (Not) Redo Unit-00 does not appear in ''Evangelion 3.0: You Can (Not) Redo, however, it is mentioned once by Shinji as he mistakenly identifies Mark.09 as Unit-00 when Evangelion Mark.09 attacks the AAA Wunder. Development Evangelion Unit-00 sports more white and gray than its NGE counterpart, namely on its forearms and its legs. Contrary to the anime, Unit-00' remains yellow in color. Since Evangelion Mark.06 has a dark blue coloration, it may be the reason why the writers chose to keep Unit-00' color as yellow. Notes The Japanese name of the unit, "Zerogōki", does not follow the naming system used for the succeeding Evas. Under that system Unit-00 would have been called "Reigōki", giving both the Eva and its pilot, Rei Ayanami, practically the same name. Category:Evangelions Category:Rebuild of Evangelion